


Taking Flight With The Wings of A Swan

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, secure Plo's lineage you cowards!, well tyvokkas but you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Anakin doesn't get assigned Ahsoka to be his Padawan, nor does Obi-Wan or Plo Koon. But Bultar does.one-shot
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Bultar Swan, Plo Koon & Bultar Swan
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Kudos: 21





	Taking Flight With The Wings of A Swan

Bultar brushed a hand through her hair as she walked through the Temple, nodding to a few of the Knights and Padawans (and initiates) who greeted her as she passed them. It had been quite some time since she had stepped foot back into the temple— after the battle of Geonosis, if she recalled correctly. She had stayed for a few days, joined Agen in mourning for Tan with Lissarkh and accepted her former Master’s gentle comfort in silence as he went around, and… well, Bultar was never sure what Master Plo Koon did with the names of the dead and Sha never told her.

And in the coming months came the War against Dooku, but Bultar wasn’t a killer. Most of the Temple knew that, hell, she hadn’t killed anyone before the War broke out— and she wasn’t proud about having to kill Geonosians, but it had been a choice of killing or letting Padawan Barriss get killed. She had struck quickly and killed swiftly before dispatching another that was heading towards Agen's back.

But still, her gut twisted.

However, that wasn’t why she was in the Temple. No, she had been called back for a reason she wasn’t sure of and sent to go see the Council. Lissarkh had taken one glance at the summons when Bultar had contacted her on the way back from Amaltanna (she hated it there too) and simply wished her luck. Sha just straight up didn't answer and she knew Agen was deployed already, so she didn't bother asking if he knew anything about it.

So it was safe to say that she had no idea why she had been called before the council. Steeling herself as she stopped at the entrance of the Council Chambers, Bultar let out a breath, squaring her shoulders and the doors opened.

Head of the Council, Mace Windu, was sitting there, hands folded in his lap, and on either side of him were Yoda and her former Master— Plo Koon, his taloned hands steepled carefully with his elbows balanced on the armrests. Masters Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, and Shaak Ti were also in the room and Bultar bowed when she reached the center. Master Oppo Rancisis wasn’t there, apparently, so it wasn’t something that was life or death— she certainly wasn’t getting removed from the Order. Besides, Master Koon’s Force Signature was _excited_ which only meant good things… hopefully.

“You wanted to see me, Masters?” she asked once she straightened up.

“Indeed we have,” Master Windu started, “Knight Swan you’ve been a Knight for a number of years, yet you haven’t taken a Padawan.”

It wasn't a question, rather it was a statement and she glanced to her right at her Former Master, who remained unmoving. She glanced back to Master Windu, nodding slowly.

“Yes, Master Windu, that is true,” she confirmed. “I have not thought of taking a Padawan, especially as of late.”

Master Yoda hummed. “Indeed, the War consumes many thoughts, it does,” he stated before tilting his head back.

“Successful, Amaltanna was,” he continued. “Strong in saber-skills and in the Force, you are.”

Bultar shifted and glanced back to Master Koon again. This time he inclined his head just slightly and she let out a took a breath.

“Master Koon and Master Giiett taught me well,” she said simply and Master Yoda glanced to the others in the council.

“A padawan, it's time you shall take, perhaps?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Her? Taking a Padawan on? Sure, Agen had been younger than she had when he had taken on Tan, and Sha had taken on Baylis Archan recently— and of course, there was Obi-Wan Kenobi who took Skywalker as soon as he was Knighted (though that was a _large_ topic to unpack) but still, they were by far stronger than she... 

“There is a child who needs a Master?” she asked tentatively and this time Master Koon nodded.

“Indeed,” he said, "She is strong in the Force, and has a fighting spirit."

And her mind raced before it clicked. A Togruta girl, old enough that she would’ve been removed from the Initiates had that rule still been a part of the Order— it wasn’t, thank the Force. It was a stupid rule anyway.

She turned, facing her former Master. No words needed to be exchanged between them, she knew what he was asking of her… and if he was willing to put his foundling into her care, under her teaching…

Bultar turned back to Mace Windu and Yoda. “If it is the will of the Force that you have called me here to take a Padawan, so mote it be,” she said, folding her hands together and bowing. “I will take this Initiate to be my Padawan.”

She rose, eyes determined as Yoda smiled at her, as did Shaak Ti.

“To Christophsis, you and your Padawan shall go. Reinforce General Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, you shall,” the Grandmaster said and Bultar nodded, bowing again.

“I shall leave at once, Masters,” she said before she turned, walking out of the Council Chambers. Standing outside against the wall stood a young Togruta girl.

She brightened when she saw her.

“Bult— er, Knight Swan!” she exclaimed and Bultar hummed, reaching over and placing her hand between the horns of her montrals.

“Initiate Tano,” she said before she smiled slyly. “Or should I say, Padawan Tano.”

The Togruta blinked, tilting her head before her eyes widened and she gasped. Bultar held her hand out.

“Will you accept me as your Master, Ahsoka Tano?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine Bultar and Agen to be in the same age group with Lissarkh and Sha maybe? Anyways, Ahsoka totally knew Bultar from before.


End file.
